


Take Me Shopping Then Call Me a Whore

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: BDSM!!! on Ice! [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: There's a shopping trip and then sexLook it's hard to explain this one. The first chapter they shop the second chapter they fuck





	1. Shopping

“Why are we here?” Victor asked looking around his lover, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. Yuri looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I told you. To get supplies for our new…adventures” Yuri replied, colouring slightly as he avoided saying they were buying BDSM equipment directly but Victor wasn’t really sure they were.

“No I mean why are we at a hardware store” Victor looked around in puzzlement. When Yuri announced, they needed to go shopping for supplies he honestly had expected a sex shop. But instead they were in a hardware store staring at nuts and bolts.  It was the opposite of a sexy time.

“We need rope” Yuri shrugged and led the way down the centre aisle. Victor hurried after him.

“Can’t we get rope from an online sex shop?” Victor whispered as he followed Yuri deeper into the shop.

“Really Victor, bondage rope is stupidly expensive and completely unnecessary. You can get rope that is just as good if not better from a hardware store. It’s far more economical. Ah! Here we are!” Yuri reached a display with different spools of rope and started examining the options.

“You’re budgeting for this?” Victor hissed as he came to stand next to Yuri who glanced at him before fondling the rope in front of him between his fingers.

“Of course, my friends in Detroit used to go on rants about how most ‘supplies’ were way overpriced and being poor students they found ways around them. What do you think of this rope? It seems soft enough right?” Yuri passed the end of the rope he was playing with to Victor. It was soft and didn’t seem like it would chafe or hurt.

“Yeah it seems like a good option” Victor conceded. They cut off the amount they wanted with the tool left there for that purpose and headed to the tills.

Victor reflected on how they got to this point. After they had talked into the night they had concluded they were a good match. They were both fairly mild for this lifestyle and weren’t into extreme things though Yuri had indicated there were kinks that he was not going to tell Victor anytime soon and might never tell him because there are somethings you just can’t say to anyone due to sheer embarrassment and if Victor was honest there were a few he wasn’t sharing either.

They had ordered some things online, a custom leather collar for one. They both knew collaring was a big deal within the community but they had no intention of playing or even sleeping with anyone else and they both really wanted Yuri to have a collar.

They found a site that made custom collars and designed one for Yuri to wear. They had also ordered more lube, a cock ring and vibrator with a remote control. Yuri was the one who knew all these websites and had gone over them with Victor, his blush burning the entire time but with an exciting gleam in his eyes.

However, that was all Yuri would let them buy online and said the rest could be picked up in the city.

It was both thrilling and a little daunting to find that his normally shy and reserved fiancé could face this sort of thing with such confidence.

“Where to next Yuri?” He asked after they had paid and left with their rope.

“The pet store” came the firm answer.

Okay…another really unsexy place but okay.

“Why are we at the pet store?” he asked as they entered having restrained himself up to this point. Yuri looked at him.

“To buy a leash, it’s cheaper here than it is from the collar shop” Yuri informed him, his voice level.

“…Oh….” Victor felt his cheeks warm. He really wasn’t used to this sort of thing. Yuri found some solid leather leads and picked out a black one and passed it to Victor.

“Does this meet your approval?” he asked, a little smirk on his face. Victor examined it carefully. It was very solid, heavy in his hands and made of good leather. It was pricey as leashes go but yes, cheaper than the one they saw on the collar shop.

“Yeah, It’ll do the job perfectly” Victor confirmed.  They purchased the leash and headed out to the car.

“Do we need anything else?” Victor asked once they were both strapped in.

“Nope, we’ve already got a sleep mask we can use as a blindfold. If I think of anything else I’ll let you know” Yuri told him with a smile.

“I’ll admit when you told me we needed to shopping for bdsm stuff I was expecting a sexier experience” Victor laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot to head home, Yuri laughed with him but then placed his had high up on Victor’s thigh.

“How about we get home and I make it up to you…Sir” Yuri said this in a quiet, almost breathless voice and Victor damn near swerved off the road in his rush to get home.


	2. Sex

Victor starts kissing Yuri as soon as they get through the door of their flat. Stumbling they make it into the living room before they finally broke apart, both panting for breath and their purchases left by the door.

“I think I want to keep it simple today is that alright?” Victor asked as he gently ran his fingers across Yuri’s neck.  His lover shivered and leaned into the touch, his eyes closed.

“Yes Sir” Yuri breathed.  Victor kissed him on the forehead.

“I think today because we’re keeping it simple rather than safe words I want you to tell me no immediately if you feel uncomfortable or unhappy about anything I say or do and I’ll stop right away. I know you like obeying so I know you’re not going to be trying to get me to punish you so if you say no I understand it’s real.” Victor said holding still to ground Yuri in the moment. Yuri took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Yeah that sounds good to me, if my mouth is busy I’ll raise my right hand to let you know I need to stop” he offered and Victor smiled before kissing Yuri gently.

“Perfect. Are you ready to start?” he asked and after a moment Yuri nodded and opened his eyes.

“Yes sir” he said quietly.

“Good boy” Victor whispered before stepping away from Yuri and sitting down on the sofa in front of him, “Now strip completely.” His tone was firm but he remembered what Yuri had said about his desires and he was eager to give him what he wanted.

“Yes sir” Yuri said in that same quiet, breathless tone as he moved he pulled off his shirt gracefully before flinging it out of the way. Victor noted the way his hands shook slightly as he stripped the rest of the way but his lover’s expression was one of pure lust and need. The Japanese skater was already half hard and his cheeks burned with embarrassment as he stood in front of Victor. There was a vulnerability about him that made Victor’s heart ache and his cock stand at attention. He admired his lover’s body for a long moment, long enough to make Yuri squirm with embarrassment though the attention was enough to make him fully hard.

“Come here” Victor ordered holding out his hand. Yuri complied stepping closer and putting one hand into Victor’s outstretched one. Victor pulled and twisted his hand so that Yuri was spun around and sat in Victor’s lap.

“Look at you,” Victor whispered low in his lover’s ear as his hands moved to trail his fingers up Yuri’s sides and down to drag his nails lightly over Yuri’s thighs, making his lover moan and arch his back. “You’re so hard for me already. Dirty slut.” Yuri moaned louder at the last two words and Victor ran his tongue along the outside of Yuri’s ear.

“Such a cock hungry little slut, **my** cock hungry slut.” Victor growled lowly in his ear, “Just there for me to use however I want whenever I want isn’t that right slut?” He was dragging his nails up and down the inside of Yuri’s thighs now, refusing to touch his lover’s cock and with friction that was just light enough to drive Yuri crazy.

“Yes sir, I’m your slut sir only yours” Yuri whimpered, his words going straight to Victor’s cock and the Russian let out a low groan of pleasure, resting his forehead against Yuri’s shoulder.

“Such a good little slut” he managed to get out after a moment and started kissing the back of Yuri’s neck, the tip of his tongue drawing patterns as his hands came up to tug at his lover’s nipples.

“Fuck! Sir! It’s too good!” Yuri cried his body jerking in the loose circle of Victor’s embrace.

“Tell me when you’re close to coming. I don’t want you coming without my permission” Victor told Yuri who took a shuddering breath as Victor tweaked his nipples again.

“Fuck! Yes sir I will!” Yuri kept his hands in fists to his sides. He hadn’t been given permission to touch himself so he wouldn’t.

“Good boy,” Victor purred against Yuri’s neck, “You’re so pretty like this. I should take pictures of you all hard and begging for cock. Maybe even video. Should I do that and put it online so everyone can see what a dirty whore you are?” Yuri moaned loudly his body lurching forward away from Victor and his sweet, hot, filthy words as he tried desperately not to come. Victor gave him a moment before wrapping his arms around Yuri and pulling him back so he was resting against Victor’s chest.

“You like that idea slut? Maybe I should whore you out for real. Sell you to whoever wanted your ass or your mouth while I fuck other people while you watch.”

Yuri’s hips were bucking upwards uncontrollably, like he was fucking the air. One of his hands came back to weave the fingers in the back of Victor’s hair.

“Please please please please! Sir I need you please fuck me sir! Please sir I’ll be so good for you! I’m your fucktoy your slutty cock hungry whore please fuck me please!” Yuri was babbling as he begged, his hips still fucking air and his cock hard and straining.

“Fuck, get up and get me the lube” Victor swore letting go of Yuri who fell forwards but still rose unsteadily to his feet to do as ordered. Luckily they kept some lube in a drawer in the living room and he quickly returned to his lover.

“Sit here on the couch and prep yourself so I can see it.” Victor ordered and Yuri was quick to scramble into a good position. One leg was thrown over the back of the sofa and the other foot planted on the very edge of the sofa as he leaned back into the cushions, his knees open and everything exposed to Victor. He quickly lubed up his fingers before bringing them to massage his hole. He gave a groan of pleasure as the first finger breached his entrance.

“No hitting your prostate either as you open yourself up. Your pleasure doesn’t matter, all that matters is you opening up yourself enough so I can use your hole” Victor told him firmly.

Yuri moaned and added a second finger scissoring them as he thought about how fucking incredible this feeling was. This feeling of being nothing more than a hole for Victor to use for his pleasure. Victor was giving him exactly what he wanted from this. He added a third finger aware of how Victor was staring at his fingers fucking his tight hole. Victor undressed slowly as he watched.

“Are you ready to take me fucktoy?” Victor asked.  Yuri pulled his fingers out.

“Yes sir” he breathed.  There was a pause and then Victor’s hand was in his hair.

“Love I’m going to enter you slowly but I want to fuck you fast, hard and rough. Is that okay?” Victor’s tone was careful and loving and very much Victor and was quite clearly pulling away from the scene to ask this. His fingers gently ran through Yuri’s hair. Yuri gulped a deep breath and nodded.

“I’ll..I’ll let you know when it’s safe to” Yuri whispered and Victor kissed him.

“Good boy” and at that his hand was removed from Yuri’s hair and he grabbed his lover’s thick thighs as he pushed slowly inside. The stretch burned a little but it didn’t hurt. Once he was fully inside Yuri the Japanese skater nodded his head and Victor started fucking him at a slow but deep pace.

It was good but it wasn’t enough.

“Use me. Use my body for your pleasure sir, and only your pleasure, it doesn’t matter if I cum because I’m just a fucktoy, a doll for you to fuck whenever you’re bored and toys don’t get to cum without their master’s permission” That was Yuri’s way of saying don’t hold back.

Victor understood and immediately set a new hard and fast pace. It hit deeper and deeper only erratically hitting Yuri’s prostate which only made it better for Yuri. He loved this feeling as the sound of slapping skin filled the room mixed with Yuri’s broken cries of pleasure and Victor’s panting.

“I’m going to cum inside your tight ass slut” Victor gasped out.

“Yes please come in me, please come in my ass, please fill me up with your cum” Yuri babbled kissing whatever part of Victor was within his reach.

“FUCK!” Victor’s hips stuttered twice, three times before he slammed hard into Yuri and came with a loud gasp.

He hung there leaning over Yuri for a moment to catch his breath before pulling out, watching cum and lube slide out of his lover’s asshole. He looked from the empty hole up to Yuri’s cock and ran a finger up the length of it, causing Yuri to whimper.

“Would you like to cum slut? Victor asked with a smile.

Yuri could only whimper and nod, he was already so close. Victor wrapped a hand around Yuri’s length and stroked up only once.

“Please sir! Please let me cum!” Yuri cried, “I’ll do whatever you want, fuck whoever you told me to, bring home other people for you to fuck just please let me cum!” he was begging and crying a little.

“Shhhh you have been a good boy,” Victor pretended to think about it as he stroked Yuri once, twice, three times.

He squeezed Yuri’s cock firmly but not painfully so and pulled up once hard.

“Cum now slut” and that was all it took for Yuri to cum on demand coating his stomach and chest with a little hitting his chin.

Yuri sobbed and curled in on himself only to have Victor gather him in his arms and pull him so he was once again sitting on Victor’s lap.

“Shhh shh it’s okay I’ve got you. Are you okay love? Did I go too far?” the concern coming off of Victor was hilarious for some reason and Yuri started laughing in between crying.

“Did you go too far? Are you insane? That was amazing!” Yuri looked straight at Victor then, his smile so dazzling. Victor heaved a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms tighter around Yuri.

“Oh thank god because I definitely want to do that again” Victor said with a smile, “God Yuri you are the best and the sexiest and how did I get so lucky?”

“I think I’m the lucky one” Yuri told him before making a face “We should shower”

“Yes we should, and we will but not quite yet. I’ve not had my fill of cuddles”

They stayed there for about five more minutes before getting up to shower where they washed each other before retiring back in the living room in comfortable clothes. Victor got them both a snack and a mug of Yuri’s favourite tea before they picked out a Netflix show they could agree on and settled in to cuddle up under a blanket. They were joined halfway through the show by Makkachin who promptly cuddled up to Yuri and fell asleep.

In that moment Victor was the most satisfied and happy he’d ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know guys. This is just happening and it's what they want to do.


End file.
